disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Magazines
The Tinker Bell/Disney Fairies were a periodical paper publications based on the books and movies. Fist released in 1958 by Dell Publishing in the United States, it came back in 2005 with new stories by Disney Italia and closed in 2012. Some of the magazine's comics were later re-published in Graphic Novels format, joining them into hardcover books. For all comics titles see Comic Series. Dell Publishing Walt Disney's Adventures of Tinker Bell In April 01, 1958 after Tinker Bell cameos in Peter Pan comics, she gained her first sole comic magazine named "Adventures of Tinker Bell," published by "Dell Publishing Co., Inc."Grand Comics Database. "Adventures of Tinker Bell." Retrieved on December 17, 2019.Comics Vine. Adventures of Tinker Bell." Retrieved on December 17, 2019. The second issue came in 1959 named "The New Adventures of Tinker Bell." The magazines' content contained stories based on other Disney's franchises, and activities like pull-out illustration.Grand Comics Database. "The New Adventures of Tinker Bell." Retrieved on December 17, 2019.Comics Vine. New Adventures of Tinker Bell." Retrieved on December 17, 2019. Issues Disney Italia Disney Fairies: The Secret World of Tinker Bell From November 01, 2005, to September 01, 2012, produced by "The Walt Disney Company Italia, S.p.A.,"INDUCKS ORG. Italy Fairies. Retrieved on January 26, 2020. the Disney Fairies/Tinker Bell franchise gained a monthly magazine with comic series. The magazine original Italian name varied from "Disney Fairies - Il Mondo Secreto di Trilli" to "Il Mondo Secreto di Trilli", then to just "Trilli." With 77 issues at total, aimed at girls from 5 to 9 years old. The firsts 30 issues were based on Gail Carson Levine's books, later shifting to the franchise movies till issue #77. The magazines centered on Tinker Bell, and her fairy friends from the Pixie Hollow, each issue featuring stories (comics), new and old information from previous books, posters, and activities like games, puzzles, coloring pages and weekly fairy-horoscope. The magazine began with an initial print of 110,000 copies and a cover price of £1.99, and were later launched in many countries like: Brazil, Benelux, England, France, Germany, Malaysia, Poland, Portugal, Russia, Singapore, Spain, United States, and others. Depending on the country, it varied: the magazine's name, cover, prize, posters, layout, quantity of pages, texts, even shortening the amount of balloons in the comics. English Version In the United States, it was released in September 06, 2006. The magazines' name varied from "Disney Fairies - The Secret World of Tinker Bell" to "TinkerBell." Starting from 2010, it changed its editor being published by Redan Publishing Co. Anyone who was subscribed to the magazine received an issue of "Disney Princess Magazine" instead, with information on the inside cover about the closure of the magazine. After Redan acquired the publishing rights, there was no continuity of the magazine's issues number following the Italian version. Some issues only got its respective month and year of release. Not all issues were published in the United States. In the United Kingdom it was released in June 07, 2006. The magazine was named "Disney Fairies - The Secret world of Tinker Bell & Friends" and was published by Egmont Magazines. From issues 1 to 16 the magazines had cut/pull-out pages for the stories, from issues 17 forward it stopped being pull-out, and the comics were now the same size as the magazine's pages. The UK version published more issues than the United States. Wolfstad. UK Disney Fairies. Retrieved on January 01, 2020. Issues The English versions changed issues number, covers' images, skipped comics, volumes, etc. Bellow is the original full Italian version (with cover, issue number and comics), for more information see each article respectively. |-|1st series= |-|2nd series= Trivia *The French version sometimes joined 2 ore more issues from the original Italian into one single issue.Luc Elementix. "Review Disney Fairies - Le Monde Secret de la Fée Clochette: Magazine n°1 (FR)." Retrieved on December 22, 2019. *The Brazilian-Portuguese version, by Abril Editora, had no creators credits and made extensive changes in the texts. In Issue 4, answering a fan-letter, it wrongly stated that Rani was born without wings. *The versions by Egmont Magazine had manifold covers for same issues in different countries.Grand Comics Database. Disney Fairies. Retrieved on December 22, 2019. Reference Category:Magazines Category:Comic Series